An optical receiver in an optical network may include a photodiode and a transimpedance amplifier. The photodiode may be exposed to the optical signal and may generate an electrical signal that represents the optical signal. The electrical signal may be converted from an electrical current to an electrical voltage using the transimpedance amplifier.
In some circumstances, the photodiode and the transimpedance amplifier may be connected by a package and/or a printed circuit board (PCB) trace. The package and/or PCB trace may have a specified impedance. An input impedance of the transimpedance amplifier may be manufactured to approximate the impedance of the package and/or PCB trace to reduce reflections of the electrical signal in the package and/or PCB trace. As signaling frequencies in optical networks increase, the bandwidth of the input of the transimpedance amplifier may be insufficient to maintain an input impedance up to the highest frequencies of the signal that approximates the impedance of a connected package and/or PCB trace. The difference in impedances between the package and/or PCB trace at these higher frequencies may result in increased reflections of electrical signals at the transimpedance amplifier and package and/or PCB trace interface.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.